THE STUPIDEST FAIRY TALE!
by YaminaYugineAtema
Summary: Yugi's a prince and he's loney and gives a ball evrey Friday night. will his life change after one of those balls? R


Story: THE STUPIDEST FAIRY TALE!  
Authoresses: Kayzie and YaminaYugineAtema (YYA)  
Disclaimer: We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! And never will!!  
ding means that the authors have switched!! It starting with YYA!

Warning: Completely Random, and Anzu was a little tipsy when we wrote this Or we were a little tipsy when we wrote this.. We are fans of Anzu and didn't bashed anyone on purpose..

Two authors wrote this(YaminaYugineAtema and Kayzie). When you see the word "ding" We switched YYA please start us off!

............  
  
Once upon a time in a far far land... lived a young prince named Yugi**... **he was a lonely prince... Every Friday night he had a ball to see if there were pretty girls for him to marry.. and every night the same girls danced all night.. He was so lonely as the same girls danced all night.. every Friday night was the same.. the girls would come and dance...

One Friday night that was just like the other Friday nights.. the same girls came to dance... but in the crowd was a different girl. and she danced different too. Prince Yugi found that more interesting then the other same girls that danced all night and went down in the crowd of girls that danced all night...

He walked to the different girl that danced different and he said "Why aren't you the same as the same girls that dance all night?" and she said "Cause I'm from different! and in different we do everything different!" "Ok" he said and he went back up to his seat to stare at the same girls who danced all night. and the different girl from different just danced different

**ding**

So....Every Friday night Prince Yugi Just watched and watched. Soon he developed feelings for the girl from different. Unfortunately he didn't know how to tell her. It was odd. He could have any girl he wanted. But for some reason he could even talk to her anymore.

So he went to his friend, Marik. Prince Yugi knew he could help him because Marik already had a girlfriend. "So what should I do?" asked the prince. "Well, there are many things you could do." "Like what" asked prince Yugi. "Chocolates, Flowers, Promises you don't intend to keep" replied Marik. Just then Yami, Yugi's older brother, interrupted. "No, no, no! You have to find something that sparks her interest"

"But I don't know what that is!" prince Yugi then said "Well then you have to find out" replied Marik. "You mean...gulp I have to.. to" "Talk to her" finished Yami.

At the next ball, Prince Yugi waited and waited. But the girl never came. Very disappointed he went to bed. It continued like this for 3 weeks, until "Why didn't she come back?!" cried Yugi breaking down. "I know what happened to her." Replied Marik coming out of nowhere. "Where is she" sniffled the Prince. "She's been kidnapped, by some dragon" "I'll find" cried Yugi as he ran out of the castle, only to walk back and say "Uh...I don't know where she is" Marik sweat dropped and got everything together. He got the noblest of people. "KILL DA DRAGON" cried Joey the bottomless stomach.

And they set off. Soon they came to...uh...hmm...A FRUIT STAND!

"is this where the dragon is keeping the girl?" sweat dropped Yugi. "No" replied Marik, "However the man who owns this fruit stand know precisely where he is" "besides I'm getting hungry" said Joey the bottomless "Yeah, me too" said Mai the pompus. "Me 4" said Tristen the dimwit Prince Yugi went up to the stand and

**ding**

asked the fruit stand man where the dragon was... and if he had ten tons of apples for the bottomless... the man stared to the prince and said "YOU ARE THE PRINCE!!" "yeah... so?" "CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH?" Yugi gave the man a signed picture of him that he was always carrying around... 'cause celeb's do that... The fruit stand man gave the prince ten tons of apples for the bottomless and said were the dragon was. "The dragon is on the hill that looks like a dragon kidnapping a young lady from different!" "ok" Yugi fed Joey the bottomless stomach and Tristen the dimwit and Mai the pompus... "The dragon took the young lady from different to his place at the hill that looks like a dragon kidnapping a lady from different! " Yugi said "Well that's a coincidence... " Marik said. "what is?" "The dragon kidnapping a young lady from different hill is just behind the.. I like the name.. mountain shaped mountain!" "I like the name Mountain shaped mountain... Yes..." Marik said angry.. "Let's go to the hill shaped hill first!" said Tristen the Dimwit. "err.. that doesn't exist..."

**ding!! **

So our heroes trekked onward. Till they came to the hill. The girl was out cold because I said so. "Uh...does anyone know the girls name?" asked Yami. "She's my mothers friends daughter, her name is Anzu" said Mai the pompus.

So as soon as they came to the dragon the all started to attack. Except Tristen, he kind of fell of his horse back at the fruit stand. But no one noticed...

insert some sort of fight scene

**ding**

"Ack I broke a nail!! Die you dragon!!" Mai the pompus was still chopping on the dragon and The dragon is dead

**ding**

"IM DIFFERENT!!!" cries Anzu. "AND I LOVE YOU" cries Yugi. And they got married and lived haply ever after.

**The end**


End file.
